narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Striking the Iron
Among the endless snow and the carved mountains that stretched on for eternity, was a building that, although large, seemed relatively average in comparison to the nature that surrounded it. The fortress appears to be impenetrable, solidified through the tempered iron that the Samurai were well known for. Across each compass direction was a small team of trained soldiers, each of whom were selected for this role since their birth. And yet, within this fortress, lay an atmosphere that was far less civil. Indeed, this was a combat arena, of the most extreme kind. Natural phenomena were taken from the environment and pitted against the strongest and fiercest of all Samurai. But today was not one of these obscure challenges. Instead, today was a formal battle between two individuals who proclaimed their physical superiority: Tsuna of the Thorn Tree, and The Flash of Konoha, or an even bolder title: Grandmaster of Martial Arts. It was time to see who came out on top in this fierce contest. Bold Proclamation "And here comes in...Watanabe Tsuna!" An announcement cried out, causing the crowd to burst into extreme cheers, as banners raising the 's insignia were flying across the arena. "GO GET HIM, TSUNA!" Some of the crowd cheered, and as soon as they did, the man in question began to walk onto the platform through the stairs. He was a rather modest-looking man, really. Long purple hair was his most distinctive trait, and when paired up with his deep blue eyes, angular face, and slim physique, there were few who would believe that this warrior wasn't a ladies man. In addition to the purple already present naturally around his body, Tsuna enjoyed wearing the color: he wore a simple lavender kosode and darker hakama, kept bound with a similarly colored obi sash. Over this, he wore an ornate, and darker purple haori; sleeveless, it also had its collar striking upwards and was noted for its golden lining across its entirety. Finally, his famed sword, the Ibaraki, was kept firmly tightened by a single sash along his back, only waiting to be drawn. "It appears I am here." The man said rather softly, to the point where nobody in the crowd could hear him. "The match today will be quite...unusual..." Tsuna drew his blade in front of the crowd, "I haven't had a proper engagement with a Shinobi thus far in my life..." After drawing it, he detached a portion of the hilt and attached it to the opposite end of the blade, splitting it into two -like blades, while retaining the look of a . "I hope to enjoy this...Grandmaster of Martial Arts." Tsuna finished his small speech, and braced himself for the oncoming battle. "Behold, here comes our challenger, the martial artist......Naien" even after the announcement there was no such burst. People looked at Naien with a gloomy face, some insulted him. Prayers, rocks, bricks, sticks, insults, nothing could stop Naien from fighting. His remarkable physique, masculine features, especially his height, body language, long shiny hair made him look like an attractive, rich, good looking, dim-witted playboy and less of a true warrior. "Grandmaster of Martial Arts?" questioned Naien as he looked confused and soon burst into laughter. "I am nothing like that, I am just a guy who knows things! But, Tsuna isn't it a little inequitable? You see you have so many admirers encouraging you while I don't get a single voice? Meh, the world is atrocious" he added as he began to stretch himself. Perhaps a little warm up is always good. "So, bring it on!" Naien said to Tsuna with a small but interesting smile on his face. "You heard me? How quaint." Tsuna commented sarcastically, gripping his blades and contemplating for a moment, "Let's test with multiple ranges." His thoughts echoed in his mind. Suddenly, chakra had enveloped the blade, and without even consciously thinking, he created an x-shaped slashing motion with both swords, releasing two waves of concussive chakra force which headed towards his upper body at blinding speeds. While obscuring his own body through the waves of chakra, Tsuna dashed forward and took an extremely fast side-step, briefly going away from the man's gaze. As his dash extended, he fazed back into existence at the left side of Naien's body, before immediately aiming a horizontal slash towards the nerves of his left arm, hoping to disarm him there and then. Category:Role-Play